In many dentifrices, abrasives are incorporated for the purpose of removing dental plaque or colored materials. Examples of the abrasives that are widely used include calcium carbonate, calcium hydrogen phosphate, abrasive silica, and aluminum hydroxide. On the other hand, a dentifrice is demanded to give appropriate viscoelasticity and shape, for the purposes of the ease of applying a dentifrice to a toothbrush, dispersibility in the oral cavity, productivity, and retentivity on the tooth surface. Thus, a binder is incorporated for that purpose. Examples of the binder that may be used include water-soluble polymers represented by carboxymethyl cellulose sodium, and clay minerals such as bentonite. Therefore, dentifrices which include an abrasive such as calcium carbonate and a binder in combination, have also been reported (Patent Documents 1 to 3)